A Misguided God
by Halcyon Dementia
Summary: Loki decides he's done trying to take over Earth and goes for a neighboring Kingdom instead.


The sky was dark when she awoke that morning. She knew immediately, felt it in the air that something was wrong. There was a force, something dark coming. She quickly dressed in her fighting uniform, a tight suit full of magic that strengthened her powers, and ran down her tower to find her guards.

Except the only ones she found were already dead. Or what seemed to be. But in reality they were merely sleeping. Most of them were at least demi-gods or elves, yet it seemed as if they had their souls sucked out of them. None of them would wake.

She held a sword in her hand, her father's sword, in laid with rubies and stones from many different worlds. She felt safer with it in her hands.

She arrived at court, and found a god she vaguely found familiar sitting on her throne, surrounded by an army of horrible creatures, all in armor holding weapons. The intruder's jet-black hair hung to his shoulders, his armor green and gold.

"Sigyn, how nice of you to join me." His voice traveled across the room, echoes catching all his sinister overtones.

"Loki, to what do I owe this pleasure. I have not seen you in quite some time." She said in return, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, you do rarely make an appearance in Asgard anymore. Well either way, I found that trying to conquer Midgard became very dull."

"You mean you failed."

He ignored her comment and continued, "I was in the neighborhood and decided that I want to rule over your little kingdom now. What with your woman queen and all, I figured it would not be that difficult. Comical even. And indeed it was."

"You have Asgard, why would you want Vanaheimr?"

"You have powers I want. And I do love power." He grinned.

"If I have so much power, how did I not see you coming? Am I not the queen of the world of ones who can see into the future?" Clearly you have outmaneuvered my abilities."

"That I have, it was quite simple really. All I needed were a few powerful warlocks and make sure you were sound asleep."

"I have an idea, fight me, one on one. Let us see who is more powerful in combat." She said, confident she could defeat this warmongering demon with only her wits and a sword.

"I have no doubt you could defeat me in that regard, which is why I will politely decline and instead use your kingdom as leverage to get what I want."

"What is it exactly you want?"

He grinned even wider.

"You think because you killed a few guards of mine that I will step down and allow you to rule over my kingdom? You are naïve, and do not know me very well."

"Ah, but I have so much more. Follow me if you will."

He vacated her throne, stepped off the platform, and walked to the large veranda on the side of the hall. She followed him, keeping her face towards all the armed ghouls, sword unsheathed.

She looked out over her kingdom to see what had become hell over night. His soldiers were everywhere; he had put all her people to sleep in order to overtake them because he feared their abilities to see the future. Now he had blocked that power from her, and had without using any violence, taken control of her entire kingdom.

She felt unstable. Her legs quivered slightly. She had failed her people. The guilt washed over Sigyn, in a large wave of sheer disgust at this god for doing this to her. She had not feared Asgardian gods for they were at peace with her world. And she had heard of Loki and his attempts of conquest on Earth, but she had never assumed he would wonder into her kingdom and do such a thing. She felt very trapped.

"I have a proposition." He said, standing beside her, with his hands behind his back, overlooking his new lands. He continued, "I know that you will do whatever it takes to hold your kingdom because I know what happened to your family."

She flinched slightly.

"Your father was a good king, and your mother was beautiful, as are you." She felt his eyes trace her body, starting with her lean legs, and making their way up her curves, to her dark hair that ran to her hips, and then to her face, to her green eyes. But she refused to look at him.

"You are the last of your name, and I know you will do anything to hold onto this legacy."

She held her breath.

He turned to face her and kneeled.

"Sigyn, will you do me the honor of being my bride?" He tried to grab her hand, but she yanked it free.

"What will you do if I decline?"

"I swear by the name of my father Odin, I will tear this kingdom into nonexistence."

"Why? Why did you come here? Why my kingdom?"

"Because I am a lonely god, though it is hard for me to admit. And you are of a family that suits my high birth."

"Your high birth? I heard you were born from a lizard."

He stood up quickly and fiercely looked into her eyes.

"Careful, Sigyn, you tread on ice."

She glared at him, arms crossed on her chest, sword hanging limply at her side. She felt defeated. He was right. She would do whatever it takes to save her people.

"No harm shall come to my people. You swear it?"

"With all my heart, dear Sigyn. You are a beautiful goddess, and deserve to be married to a son of Odin. It should be an honor."

"An honor I did not ask for. I tell you now, I will never love you."

"I never asked for it."

He reached for her hand, it took every part of her not to pull away.

"It is settled then, you are to be my wife. I will allow you people to wake, and they shall not remember anything. You will tell them you have fallen madly in love with me and will be married on the morrow."

"I said I would marry you, I never said I would lie to my people."

He grabbed her shoulders and brought her in close and whispered in her ear, "Do what I say, or I swear I will take this kingdom without you."

She pushed him off her, he stepped back.

"Wake them up, I will meet you here tomorrow." She said nothing more, as she walked past him and his croons and went back up to her tower, fuming.

The next day, the heavy golden doors opened and Sigyn stepped into the hall. Her guards flanked her, her court full of ladies and gods, elves and nymphs sitting on either side. She wore a dark red gown, encrusted with pearls, her long hair up in lavish braids.

She found Loki's eyes, bright blue, a stark contrast from his dark hair. He looked at no one else but her as she walked to the man that would now be her husband. He had a slight smirk on his face.

When she reached him, he took her hands in his, while the crowd was still settling she heard him say quietly, "Good morning, my queen. What a beautiful ceremony. And how stunning you look."

All she said was, "You utterly disgust me, you foul demon." And everyone quieted down to begin the ritual.

One of her own priestesses oversaw the wedding. Sigyn had to plaster a smile on her face, and pretend this was the happiest day of her life. At the end, Loki attempted to kiss her lips, but she turned her head just in time for him to graze his lips on her cheek. Even that much touch caused her to nearly vomit.

After the ceremony ended, Sigyn ran into her room, and allowed herself to shed a tear. Only one, for a queen must be strong. She changed into a different gown, one spun from pure gold silk. Her handmaids carried her train as she stepped back into the hall, now set up with tables, and two thrones. She hated all of it. The new throne made her old throne appear so much less important.

She sat beside her husband, he turned to smile at her, taking her hand in his. His touched always felt to cold and slimy to her.

He stood up and made a toast to his new wife.

"People of Vanaheimr, I am blessed on this day, my wedding day, to begin a new life with my new queen. All I ask is that you accept me as your king, and allow me to reign as best as I can for you all." The crowd cheered. Another suckling pig was brought out. Sigyn's stomach felt so tight she could hardly do anything but drink wine.

Loki leaned in towards her and said, "You shall also make a speech."

She gave him a look.

"I would rather spend eternity in Hel than profess my love for you."

"Do not forget, this was part of the bargain, my love."

"I am not your love."

He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly, "You do as I say, woman."

"You clearly have not the slightest idea of how to get into a woman's heart."

"And you clearly do not know when you have spoken too much."

"I will destroy you, make no mistake on that." She left it at that, he let go of her and she stood.

"People of Vanaheimr, thank you for all coming and supporting my marriage to dear Loki. I hope you all make him feel welcome and accept him as your king."

She sat back down. She could tell Loki was fuming. She had not confesses any love for him to her people. She knew she would feel the repercussions later.

That night, as the guests were leaving, she left the hall alone to go to her bedroom. She was exhausted. She sat on her bed, pulled her shoes off and walked out onto her balcony. The many moons in the sky hung like lanterns. Each one giving off its own shade of pale light.

She heard the door open slowly, and his footsteps followed, coming closer to her.

She turned just in time to catch his arm from connecting to her face, and pushed him back.

He was enraged, his blue eyes were full of fury.

"You are mine now."

"You may own my body but you will never own my soul."

"Foolish girl." He grabbed her then, and pushed her to the floor. Her body smacked into the hard floor, and his immediately began ripping her gown from her shoulders. She fought back, but she felt her strength leaving her. She noticed a bright gold crystal hanging around his neck, and knew it was sucking her energy dry. She reached for it, but could not pull it off him.

She flailed, and tried to pull herself away and at the same time keep the tatters of her dress over her. In her moment of desperation she began to cry.

"Please," she stopped fighting and looked into his eyes.

"Please, not like this. Give me some time." She felt tears stinging her eyes, and hitting the stone floor.

He stopped moving. He looked down on her, pitied her.

"If I stop now, how do I know you will not try to rid of me before we consummate this marriage?"

"I swear, I will let you have me. But please not like this." She lay there, her dress torn to pieces, Loki standing over her. Finally he stood, and left without a single word. She stayed on the floor for a long time crying, until finally she stood and walked just enough to collapse onto her bed and fall asleep.

Time went by. Loki began his reign. He began changing things. Running things. He took off some of the burden from Sigyn's shoulders, which was one relief. She did not agree with all his orders, but he was not asking for her people to change drastically, nor to be his slaves, he knew if he tried that the people would rise up against him. Sigyn believed he merely wanted to own something, to have control over something, even if that control was not all-powerful.

He began trying to learn the magic of her people. Her consulted many warlocks about the future so he would know his next move. Sigyn continued practicing her own magic, though she often did not let on how powerful she truly was to Loki. This never bothered her until one day when she saw a vision of the giantess Hel coming and trying to conquer her lands. She debated whether or not to say something to Loki, or if she should try to quell the threat on her own, because she was uncertain of Loki's kind of diplomacy. Sigyn's own methods would be quite peaceful, or in favor of the least amount of damage caused, whereas Loki…she had a feeling it would not go that way.

One night, she stood on her balcony, a dark storm was brewing off in the distance, and the air felt electric, the same way it felt the day Loki arrived. It had been a while since he came. She was not in love with him, she still barely could stand him, but they were starting to come to an understanding of how things should be handled, and who should handle them. They ate at least one meal together a day. They would sit at their dining table alone, one that was meant for a hundred people, they would sit across from each other at one end, and usually only discuss business. Once in a while Loki would say something like, "That dress looks beautiful on you. The color makes your skin look like silk." And Sigyn would quietly say, "Thank you," and continued eating, or discussing their previous topic.

This evening she felt more tension than usual. Loki had not attempted to touch her since their wedding night. He was respecting her wishes to give her time to get used to him. But she could tell he was becoming extremely impatient.

"I heard that your brother started training new soldiers, is he expecting trouble?" Sigyn said calmly.

"How should I know what my brother is doing." Loki's voice was full of contempt.

"I am sorry if I offended you."

Loki's fist slammed on the table, "You are not sorry! You foul whore!"

Sigyn remained seated, looking up at him.

"What have I done to you? I have done all that you ask."

His nostrils flared, his knuckles turning white.

"Hel is coming." Was all she said, then she got up, threw her napkin onto the table and stormed out.

That was while the sun was setting. Now the night sky had hatched, and the stars were gleaming. She paced back and forth for a while, then stood leaning over the banister.

She heard the door open, and then his footsteps. Much like on their wedding night. This time he came to stand beside her.

"What did you see in your vision?" He asked.

"Hel, she brought an army. She figured I was weak since I was so easily taken over by you, that our power would be fragile and she could use that weakness to her advantage."

Loki thought for a moment. Then asked, "Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I was scared to tell you, afraid of what you might do. I do not want a war, Loki. Please do not start one."

"No, I will do my best not to. But even if one begins despite my efforts, I want you to know, Sigyn, that I will not let anything happen to you. I will keep you safe, and your people, because now they are also my people, and I feel more at home here, more respected than I ever did in Asgard."

She felt a tear creep from her eye. She damned herself for letting more weakness show, especially in front of Loki. She did everything to always act as a stone in his presence.

"Why do you hold me in such high regard?"

"I deeply respected your father. He was a great warrior. I respect the power your people have, and the peace that you have maintained for all this time, and your bravery for stepping in after your family was murdered to cruelly. For having that strength. I do not know if I could have had the power to do so under all that weight."

This was the most honest Loki had ever been.

It was common knowledge that Hel had wiped her parents and brother from existence when she was only a girl. Her brother was supposed to be king some day, but then they were gone, and she was all that was left.

Sigyn turned away, to hide her tears, but at the same time it felt good to know somebody had realized how hard this had all been.

Loki touched her shoulder; she turned to him and let him take her in his arms. She could not remember the last time someone held her, or comforted her. She had been alone all this time. She pulled away, but he caught her chin in his hand, and brought his lips to hers. She felt herself kissing back. Her hands went into his hair, touched his chest, while he hands went to her waist and pulled her closer.

"I will never let anything happen to you," He said, and the honesty behind those words caused such an ache in her heart.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He started to take of her dress, while she undressed him from his shirt. Once they were naked, he pushed her onto the bed, and leapt on top. He kissed her all over her neck and shoulders, to her breasts and stomach, and thighs. He kissed her mouth again, and she let her hands wander around his smooth skin, and was soon begging for him to enter her. He eagerly agreed, thrusting in deeply, even though he knew it was her first time. She made a soft moan as he went in and out of her. He started to get aggressive, almost hungry for her. He would plunge deep inside her, breathe her in, and exhale and pull out a little, only to plunge into her again. Her nails clawed at this back, as his hand gripped her hair, pulled her head back so he could kiss her neck. Eventually they got into a rhythm and soon they reached their peak, but he remained inside of her, lying on her, wiping the traces of her tears away.

"I have never been with a woman," He admitted, "I was always too busy seeking revenge, and being angry with my brother. But I truly believe that I have fallen for you, Sigyn. And for you, I will stop Hel."

"I hope one day I love you as you love me."

"I do not ask for love, merely your respect."

"I do not agree with how you did it, but I respect you as my king."

"Then that is all I ask." He kissed her again, and then got up, put on his clothes and left to go begin a war.

Sigyn remained in Vanameihr while Loki went to fight in Hel. They decided it would be easier for her to stay and make sure nothing befell their kingdom, while Loki took his army to fight off Hel.

It had been a while since they had seen each other. The day after they consummated their marriage, Loki packed off and left. That had been quite some time now, and Sigyn had not heard a word since. She was starting to worry. Especially when a high priestess came to her chambers one early morning to tell her what she saw.

"They are coming, my lady. The giantess' army will breach our walls, we must protect ourselves. Loki has probably tricked us, and left our side to join theirs."

"Have you seen this?"

"No, it is merely speculation for he has not returned."

"Well then we cannot assume my husband has changed sides. If I find out he has, trust me, I will punish him justly." The problem with their magic was that it only showed you some things, and not everything. You could not call on a vision of whatever you wanted, though you could point the magic in the right direction. Loki seemed hard to locate using this magic, for Sigyn continually tried and could never see him.

A day after this message, Sigyn was once again in her fighting suit, holding her sword, though now she was standing at the gates of her kingdom, waiting for Hel to break through. The ghouls from Hel started crawling over the walls and Sigyn and her army began hacking through them. They fought for many hours, but to no avail, more waves of the creatures would come. Finally one of her guards pulled her away from the fighting and she had to go to the castle to defend it.

So much time was passing, yet the fighting continued. She was standing on the steps to her castle, hacking Hel's ghouls left and right, when she saw Hel herself storming through, coming closer and closer. The whole time she asked herself where was Loki? Perhaps he had found the fight futile and left.

Then, suddenly, in the sky she saw two figures flying, followed by an army. She looked closer and recognized Loki and his brother, Thor, flying by power of Thor's mighty hammer. They came down on Hel so fast and with such power she was completely surprised.

The fighting continued still, Sigyn was busy defending the castle, when she noticed all Hel's ghouls started running away. She was in her own bedchamber, fighting a ghoul, when it turned and ran away, as if being called back. She looked out over the balcony and saw Hel and her troops escaping back out the way they came. The fight was over. The war was won.

After Loki and the priestesses used their magic to restore the kingdom to its previous state, and after Loki said good-bye to his brother Thor, who flew back to Asgard with his hammer, Loki opened the door to her room. She jumped from her bed stood in front of him. His hair was a bit longer, wilder from fighting, and he had some blood on him, mostly not his.

"I thought you had abandoned me." She said.

"I was captured for a time, but Thor came and rescued me and joined the fight."

"I am sorry I doubted you." Was all she had to say and they ran into each other's arms and his lips were on hers before she could breathe him in. He ripped off her suit, threw her on the bed, and made love to her like an animal. This time she screamed when he kneeled behind her and took her from behind, while holding her against him, kissing her, and holding her neck, touching her everywhere.

They made love another three times, until the night was almost over.

Afterwards they lay in bed together, for the first time as a married man and woman. He held her in his arms, stroked her hair.

"I love you, Sigyn. I always have. I was always too afraid to tell you, because I knew you did not approve of me. I am not my brother."

"I have always thought your brother was quite pompous. I liked your dark hair and light eyes. When we were younger and played together, I wanted to be on your team because you were wittier, slyer, and did not only focus on pure muscle to win the games. You being here, as much as I hated you in the beginning, you have taken the loneliness I felt away from me." She took his hand and kissed it.

"Before I came to this kingdom, one of your priestesses came to Asgard. She came to me and told me the vision she saw of us together. I thought it was not possible. That you would never take me, or believe me if I told you you could love me. She knew I was the only one that could make you happy. The priestess said the only way to make you love me was to defend you, because she also knew about Hel, and that she was planning on starting a war with you anyway. I wanted nothing more than to prove to you I could be your husband, your king, your lover. I am sorry I had to make you angry to do it. But my love for you, which was merely a small root, became this massive tree once I knew it was possible, and I knew I would do anything for your heart."

"I should be angry that I was fooled into loving you."

"But you know I am the only one who could understand your suffering. I promise as long as shall live, I shall be your protector, your lover, your friend." He kissed her lightly, then left his lips to linger there, breathing into her.

"I never thought I would fall for a devil." She said.

"I am no devil, merely a misguided god."

She felt truth in his love. She wanted nothing more than for him to rule by her side, but for now, all she wanted was to sleep in his arms, and leave the important things until tomorrow. She kissed him one more time, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
